You Called Me Beautiful
by dracoshott28
Summary: Draco/Hermione fanfic. It's postwar and begins in their 7th year. All in Hermione's point of view. Slow love story. Dr/Hr H/LL R/LB BZ/GW
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my world. I'm Hermione Layla Granger part of the famous Golden Trio and known as the know-it-all bookworm muggleborn. I love to read, there is no doubt about that but that's not the only thing I love to do. I'm a regular teenager that loves to party and have a good time. I like for guys to notice me just as much as any other girl, but I'm smart which can be my downfall and I want to make a difference. Okay, so maybe I'm not the "average" teenager but I try to be as normal as possible in the muggle world, because there people don't know me as they do in the wizarding world. It's the last day before my final year in, and when I say final I mean my 7__th__ year which I am retaking due to the war. The war, yes an extremely depressing topic, especially considering only George is left of the Weasley Twins. Luckily, Harry, Ron and I are all still together along with the rest of the Weasleys, though so many lives were lost in the war. The Final Battle was one of the worst scenes imaginable, there was so much blood, so many bodies that were lifeless. That's besides the point though, I would prefer not to reflect on the past but look forward to the future. Harry, Ron and I will be starting our final year which prepares us for the "real" world, though I think last year prepared us enough. I'm excited, finally something to occupy my mind, though sadly as far as I'm concerned I haven't been made Head Girl which depresses me slightly. At least they repaired everything enough to be ready for the new year and apparently things should be better now, or so I hope._

"Hermione!" called my mum from the downstairs.

"Yes, mother?" I called back hoping for supper time, my stomach can't stop growling.

"Come down for supper!" she called back. I jumped up in joy of food, _I'm starting to sound like Ron, oh for the love of Merlin that' s disturbing. I know you're wondering how my mother is back, I retrieved them a little over a month ago from Australia, and have never been happier to have them home and safe for once. _I rushed downstairs to sit with my parents are the table, smiling at them both thankful that we were once again a family.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow?" asked mum.

"Yes, I can't believe it's my final year, it's amazing. I'm excited," I replied the thought alone making my heart race.

"My baby, all grown up," she replied.

"She sure is," replied my dad smiling fondly. Supper was eaten with conversation about the plans for next year. I ran back upstairs to my room to reminisce a little more before bed._ I can't believe it's my final year, before finally going out into the real wizarding world. Voldemort is gone. Things will hopefully only get better from here. Ron, Harry and I starting our final year together, and hopefully having a few last good adventures throughout the year. Gosh, I love those boys, couldn't imagine life without them now. _I pulled on my pajamas before climbing into bed and staring out the windows looking at the stars, before blissfully falling into my dreams.

"Hermione, darling it's time to get up!"

I rolled over to look at the clock that said 8:05. _Must I get out of bed?_ I rolled over unwillingly, and somehow my legs seemed to drag me out of bed. I stepped in the shower and let the steam rollover before grabbing my favorite vanilla shampoo and washing my hair which was now mid-waist and luckily had grown out of the frizz, and now they were just long looser curls. I stepped out of the shower after thoroughly cleaning myself and looked in the mirror. I was now about 1,71 meters(5'6) and I had long legs which were left toned from all the running and a large B bust. I walked back into my room to choose a nice mid thigh white skirt and a black tank to match my black high top chucks. I made sure my desk was clean and everything was in my trunk before going downstairs for breakfast. My mum was standing their smiling at me with those eyes that were glazed over from unshed tears.

"Mum, I'm going to school for my last year, not dying. I'll be back soon enough," I said attempting to reassure her. I gave her a hug, "All will be well this year mum, if not amazing."

"I know, I just can't believe it. So soon…"she trailed off. I looked at my mum, who well I look like a copy of. _Around the same height, and the same slim build and not to mention the facial features, we are very much alike. _I sat down to eat my last breakfast at home, and cleaned up my plate putting it in the dishwasher.

"Dad, Mum let's go. I don't want to be late" I yelled and we all piled into the new Mercedes they had just gotten. We drove to the station, and got out and I was standing in front of the column I was supposed to run into.

"I love you both so much," I said while giving them hugs. _I can't imagine life without them. _ They both gave me a kiss on the cheek before finally letting me run through 9 ¾ one last time. I arrived, and the hustle of bustle seemed twice as crazy as usual. The war had ended a few months ago, and so most were done publicly grieving and the cheeriness was starting to appear again. _I hope it's this way at Hogwarts. Though there will be more memories there then anywhere else in London. So many lives lost. _

"Hermione!" I heard a deep voice call, and before I turned I was pummeled by black hair.

I inhaled and immediately the scent of Harry hit me.

"Hi Harry," I replied comforted by his embrace. He finally stepped back from me, and I could see he looked a lot healthier than before. _The worry lines that were there have been erased. He looks younger, and…happier. I'm glad that he's grieved and finally begun to get better. I need my happy Harry. _"You look good," I said a smile filling my face. "The time you took off from everyone, did you well. Really well," I said my eyes glancing over his genuinely happy face. "Let's go find Ron and Ginny," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the train with our trunks being dragged behind us. We started at the back of the train and began looking into compartments, before we finally found Ron, Lavendar, and Ginny in one. _Ron and Lavendar, oh I hope they laid off the PDA since I've been gone. If it's anything like last year, I will puke._ I shared a look with Harry knowing he was thinking something along the same lines. We stepped in and were greeted by hugs from two redheads. Ron who looked like he was over 2 meters by quite a bit, where as Harry sat right at 2 meters and then Ginny who was around the same height and build as me. _I can't believe how much we've all grown up, and how much we've already been through._ We all eventually sat down, and the summer discussions began.

Hey guys,

Please read and review. I have written in awhile.

Love,

Dracoshott28

P.S. The italics are what she's actually thinking and if you haven't caught on this is from Hermione's point of view.


	2. An Interesting New Year?

The typical summer conversation began around me talking about how the Weasleys finally took a vacation, and went to go see Charlie. _I think it's best that they took the vacation, time to heal away from where Fred always was. _Harry was listening intently and had his arm around Ginny, and on occasion he would look down sweetly at her. _They are so in love, and it's so adorable. Oh Merlin, am I the fifth wheel now? Lavender and Ron, and Ginny and Harry…_but my thoughts were cut short as I was asked questions by Ron.

"How was it?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"How was…what? Sorry, I wasn't listening," I said blushing at the fact that for once I really hadn't been paying attention.

"Australia," he said in a no-duh tone.

"Oh yes, it was beautiful. After I got my parents memory back well we decided to stay for awhile and enjoy the sunny beaches, and I of course went through a variety of books. I got some quality time with the family, and after…everything it was needed." Everyone nodded in agreement, and the conversation slowed as everyone remembered, but just for a second because the sadness wasn't going to take over now. I laid my head on Ron's shoulder in the silence, and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep. Next thing I remember I am being shaken.

"Mione, wake up. Wake up. Bugger, who knew she was so hard to wake up?" said Ron.

"I'm awake. Merlin, I'm not that hard to wake up," I replied rubbing my shoulder.

"We're here. You need to change into your robes, and we'll meet you at the carriage," he said. I took my robes out of my bag, and hurried towards the loo and changed. As I stepped off the train again, I saw the amount of students hadn't decreased by much. The chatter was as loud as it had been in previous years, and things appeared…normal. I saw Ron waving his hand in a carriage not too far away and sprinted off to it, only to see that Neville had also joined us. _I'm no longer the fifth wheel, thank Merlin. _

"Hello, Hermione," Neville greeted in a friendly manner. He was larger now, no longer the tubby boy he once was. He was actually quite handsome, though still fairly clumsy the war changed him into a fine young man and the words tall, dark, and handsome fit him quite well.

"Hi Neville," I replied giving him a hug. There was light conversation on the way to the school, which as we looked out the window didn't appear to have any damage done to it at all. _It looks exactly the same, things seem exactly the same…if only it was known that things will never be the same. _We finally arrived, and stepped out the carriage taking in the vision of the huge castle for one last, final time. Harry grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we shared a look. _This is it. We can do it, but only together. _I gave him a weak smile, happy that we were all here together and though we had lost, we could persevere. We stepped in the school together, and were immediately ushered into the Great Hall by the teachers. _I really want to look around, I wonder why they are being so pushy when it comes to getting to the Great Hall. _As we stepped into the Great Hall, what surprised me most is there were no long tables. There were round tables that fit about 10 scattered all around the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"I am not too sure myself, but I suggest we take a seat and the headmistress will explain," I said and guided the group to the table nearest to us. There were multiple students who began to follow our lead and sit down. The first years had yet to arrive, which was odd but Professor McGonagall had already stood attempting to quiet us all.

"Hello, returning students. I know usually the speech is done after the feast and the sorting but I felt you all should be informed of the changes, and that the first years should never know that Hogwarts wasn't as it is now. This past year was…," she paused for a second, taking a deep breathe in, "This past year was challenging, and many families were torn apart due to the recent happenings, but it has also brought about the new. This past year made the teachers at Hogwarts realize, that it was time for a change. That the war was the turning point for us all, and hopefully everything we experienced wouldn't have to be experienced again. As you have noticed we no longer have tables for the houses, but smaller tables. I understand now that you will choose to sit with your friends which are most likely in your house, but I hope that as the year goes on you choose to sit with people you may not know as well, or don't know at all. And that you choose to learn to get to know other people, and enjoy their company because friends and family are irreplaceable. There are still houses, and you will be roomed with the people you were previously roomed with, except for the fact that now all the common rooms have been joined into one common room. There is now one formal common area for all four houses in the same location, and from there are individual paths to the bedchambers and bathrooms. Our hope as the staff is that grudges which were once held, disappear and that you all realize that you can all be friends. Our goal is inter house unity, but also to create ever lasting friendships behind that. Things are going to change," and with that she sat down. The chatter broke out immediately between the students including my table.

"One GIANT common room? Are they mad?" were the first things to come out of Ron's mouth.

"I think it's an interesting idea," said Ginny looking up towards the charmed sky in thought.

"Agreed," said Luna who had joined our table.

"I don't know if it's the best idea," contributed Harry.

"I think…it will help," I said unsure of my answer, but now I was unsure of the whole entire year. _What's going to come out of this? What will change? Now what does the year hold ahead of me? It's strangely…exciting. _

The first years were brought in shortly after, and the conversation stopped to see who was sorted into which house. The first years were invited by students of different houses to sit with them, mainly by the younger students because they had more in common, but nonetheless some older students had the first years sit with them. The feast came in front of us, and as per usual everyone stuffed their faces. _Everything's normal. Everything seems so normal. _I smiled as I looked around and everyone was enjoying their dessert. _Oh, what a year this is going to be. _ As the tables cleared, everyone settled down again waiting for McGonagall to speak and make the closing speech.

"Welcome everyone. As a new year begins, we have new rules and expectations from you. The Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden, to all students. We expect the older students to be as helpful as possible to the younger students in starting off the new year. The heads, which have not been announced yet are in fact, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." There was abrupt clapping, yet at the same time a strange silence. _Draco Malfoy? Why? I am for once totally confused. What's McGonagall thinking about putting him as head boy?_ The boys each gave me a hug though it was clear they were perplexed by the recent announcement too. "They will be available to help you in anyway possible, and now the teachers will guide you all to your new common room," she said finishing with a smile. Apparently oblivious to the confusion which had spread across the room, as all the students stood to follow the teachers to our new and improved common room.

I know it's been forever, school took me by storm.

I hope you enjoy this update, I think the school year just got interesting. =)

Please review,

Love you all!

Dracoshott28


	3. A Night of Unity

All the students stood to follow the teachers though to the new common room. We walked up a few flights of stairs before rounding a corner with a large portrait of a woman dancing with a man. The woman was really graceful and elegant, and the man was regal. The password was peace. _Wow, original teachers. Trying to hint at something possibly? _The common room was vast, it really was all four common rooms put together. The colours of the common room were white and blue, with white couches and blue pillows. There were white arm chairs, and a six fire places scattered around with five different doors leading out from the common room, considering the common room was in a hexagon shape. Obviously the doors led to the different houses' sleeping quarters and there was also a large public bathroom for one of the doors. Each door that led to the common room had the names written in massive letters diagonally and I headed immediately for my sleeping quarters. Once through the door that led to the Gryffindor quarters, there were seven doors for each year. I headed towards the one with the seven on it, where there were three more doors: one for the females, another for the males, and one last door for the communal bathroom that we all shared. I headed towards the room which only had about six beds, and everyone had their own individual closet. _This really isn't so awful, though I must say it's an interesting set up._ I walked back out to the common room and ushered the younger children into their places, and organizing into its proper place.

"Hermione!" called Ron from somewhere across the room. It was currently a complete mad house with all the children settling in. I searched for red hair above the crowd and luckily found him sitting on one of the white couches. "Come check this out," he said getting off the couch and dragging me toward a blank wall. He tapped twice and out popped a staircase which was invisible previously, he ran up the stairs dragging me with him to show a massive study area which was two floors with a large amount of books. My face had to have lit up with excitement at the small study cubicle study areas.

"Oh, Ronald! This is amazing," I said looking around.

"I thought you'd like it. I have to say I find it pretty cool that it's hidden normally, and its sound proof to prevent the sound travelling from the common room up to here," he said smiling proudly that he knew all this information. _At one point, I was in love with that face…wow, how things have changed. Though he is still quite handsome. _

"I can't wait to study in here," I said smiling. We headed back downstairs, where most of the younger students had filtered out, and the older students fifth year and above were still hanging out.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" yelled an unknown voice, and most of the people in the common room agreed. _I know I should stop it, but let's be honest this is what the teachers want…the houses to be united. I'll be honest I love a good party. _Ron looked at me to see my reaction, and I simply shrugged. We decided to search for Harry and Ginny as people began to set up for the party, apparently Malfoy wasn't going to stop the party either. Somehow almost magically so the common room was set up, there was music blasting and various bowls of punch with a variety of alcohols. _Oh gosh, I hope someone put up silencing spells and nothing goes too wrong. Ugh…_I pushed my hair out of my face, and decided to go change into something more comfortable. I walked off towards my dorm to pull out a short black skirt, a bright blue tank top and a pair of flip flops. _Might as well be comfortable and look good at this party…_As I came back out, I noticed that most people had changed into more clothing and more people were definitely getting smashed. I felt a hand grab mine and pull me, and I looked up to see Ron. The music was pounding and people were grinding to the music, it brought me back to the days during the summer. He brought me to a couch where Harry and Ginny were sipping drinks, and I proceeded to take Ginny's drink down it and drag her out to dance with me. _Boys are useless, and who says school can't be fun?_ We immediately began moving our hips and dancing to deep bass of the music, when I felt someone behind me. I looked up to see dark haired boy with grey eyes, who I believe belonged to Ravenclaw but couldn't be entirely sure. Ginny sent me a look, telling me to get on that and maybe just for one night I would. Harry slipped behind her, and grabbed her hips bringing her against him and the atmosphere could be described as no way but erotic. The Ravenclaw was cute, but I wasn't in the mood to hook up tonight. I slipped away from him to get another drink, and it appeared as I walked that it was getting darker in the common room, someone was definitely messing with the lights. I slipped up to the "bar area" and served myself another type of purplish punch which slipped down my throat giving me more of a will to dance again. I grabbed the nearest boy who I really couldn't make out in the dark, and started to grind against him. I ran my hands through his hair which happened to be silky and straight, as he grinded harder into me and pulled me tighter, our hips rocking to the steady loud beat. We danced for three or four songs, until it was too hot for me and I had to step away. _He is so fit, and I just want to jump him._ I surprised myself by pulling him in and kissing him firmly on his plump lips, and the heat travelled between us. It was electric, and I pulled back for a second before he pulled me in again hard. And the next thing I knew I was pushed against a wall, and my legs were wrapped around his waist as he grinded against me. A moan escaped my lips, and that's when it clicked. _What the hell am I doing? I need to stop, I don't want a repeat of last time at all._ I pulled away and this time didn't let him pull me back in, before quickly leaving his arms and heading back to my bed. _Don't think about it, don't think about it. I'll deal with this in the morning, yea.._

__

Hey,

Hope you guys liked it.

Please review,

Dracoshott28


	4. Past Remembered, Differences Forgotten

I woke up in a completely groggy state the next morning. I looked around my surroundings. _Where the fuck am I? Oh yea…the new dormitories._ I glanced around to see the rest of the beds appearing to be empty. _Where is everyone?_ I got up slow and unbalanced, almost hitting my bedside table. I grabbed my shower things and headed towards the door to get into the communal bathroom. I walked in and it the Gryffindor colours surrounding me, though not in the obnoxious way one would believe. There was black to make the colours more subdued and luckily for me there were about 12 shower stalls, thought it made no difference this morning since no one else was in here with me. I walked straight to the shower and washed off the grime of last night and half an hour later stepped out clean for the new day. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a black halter, I stepped out to find my friends. I assumed it was time to eat, so I headed towards the great hall. _I wonder who that guy was last night. He was so fucking sexy, and I wouldn't mind meeting him again. Maybe Ginny will have been able to recognize him?_ I came down to a very crowded Great Hall, with food everywhere. It appeared that I was the last one to arrive though, nonetheless a seat was saved for me in between Neville and Ron.

"Gmmmd morning!" shouted Ron with food hanging out of his mouth, my appetite suddenly depleting.

"Good morning, Ronald" I said firmly enunciating every syllable. I gave everyone a bright smile, before grabbing a delicious looking strawberry pastry.

"You're up awfully late…" said Ginny giving me a very curious look.

"Well, I was awfully tired and apparently no one felt the need to bother me this morning. A nice change from the norm, I must admit," I said with a cheshire smile.

"Yes, what happened to you last night? One minute you were dancing in front of me with the Ravenclaw and the next thing I know, you're gone."

"Oh, that I will tell you later. I was actually hoping you could help me, but I guess not…" sounding mildy disappointed. "Any good gossip from last night?"

"Apparently Lavendar ended up in Blaise's bed, that skank but otherwise nothing too interesting."

"EWWWW. Things I don't care to know about," said Harry finally acknowledging my presence.

"Good morning to you too,"

"Sorry, I'm a bit hungover to be honest and discussions such as that are just not what I want to hear this morning," replied Harry.

"Awww poor baby," I said in a teasing manner and was shot a glare in return. _Nice to have everything back to semi-norm. It's better than the constant depression that was hanging around us before. _I looked around the table again, and saw something similar to a few years before the war. It was truly a beautiful sight, people were laughing and smiling again after so much pain. _Everyone is finally healing…_ Today luckily for all the older students was a free day to get adjusted back to Hogwarts. We decided to enjoy the warm day outside. We stepped outside in the warm day as all the other students did, and it seemed that last night had its effects. Though most of the groups were still within the houses, there were the few younger ones who started to mingle with other younger children from the other houses. _If only we had the chance to start without any prejudices…to start anew. _ I smiled at the younger ones as we passed by, hoping that they would start something new as we headed towards our usual shady spot. As we all sat down, I felt a wave of relief watch over me, _it's all over now. _Conversation began immediately, flowing from one to another as we were all sprawled out on the grass. I glanced at Harry watching him sleep in the warmth of the summer, and enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded him. For once he didn't look like he was struggling or fighting anything, there was a new aura that surrounded him and there was only one way to describe it, beautiful. As Ron smiled and laughed with Ginny, I couldn't help but join in. I hadn't been paying attention but there was something simply beautiful about the whole scene surrounding me. _What if we had been like this from the beginning? No Voldemort or anything evil in the world. If only…_I glanced around us to see who was surrounding. There was a group of Slytherins sitting by the black lake with their feet in the water, despite everyone's beliefs nothing came out to play during the warm summer heat, at night possibly but not. I glanced over each one: Blaise, Pansy, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, and Theodore and the animosity that I once felt towards them all disappeared, because as much as we had lost, they had lost just as much. If not some of them their parents, and suddenly I couldn't feel that angry towards them because they were just children like us, forced into a decision. I have no idea where this compassion was coming from, but it was better than the angry Hermione that existed before and was angry with them. Somewhere along the way, the war had changed all of us of course, but it changed me and made me more sympathetic to people fighting against me believe it or not because some of them, and I'm not suggesting all but some of them had no choice. I shook my head to wipe away the thoughts that were plaguing my head. Everyone around me now was sitting in silence just enjoying the chatter of the people surrounding us, and I was enjoying the pure silence and the power of healing that was occurring around me. Before I knew it, I was being shaken awake by Ron.

"Hermione, wakey wakey. It's time for dinner," he said and as I opened my eyes I saw his big blue eyes staring at me earnestly and it reminded me only how young we are.

"I'm awake," I replied brushing myself off and standing up for dinner.

Just a filler chapter.

Promise to update soon.

Review please

Xoxox

Dracoshott28


End file.
